Downfall
by Blood Mistress Misery
Summary: People always told me that my curiousity would be my downfall someday, little did I know how right they were... CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Intro

_Okay, this is the first chapter of my Hellraiser fanfic._

_Please do keep in mind that this story is in it's early stages, and that I might improve it later on._

_It may not be that exciting right now, but it will later on I promise._

_Also, English is not my first language so there might be some small grammar mistakes in there._

_Everything else, enjoy !_

"My mother always told me that I was often too curious for my own good.

When I was little I used to open every door and drawer I could find just so I could know what was lying behind it.

Then when I got older I used to try things my mom told me not to do, because I wanted to know how it felt like.

I started smoking when I was just 14, got drunk every weekend, and I must've slept with every good looking guy I met in school.

Yeah, I was curious alright, but not near as curious as my friend Ariana.

She had tried pretty much everything by the time we left high school.

She too started smoking when she was 14, until she could get her hands on drugs and alcohol.

She got drunk more times then I can remember and got high more then she slept.

But then she got bored of the matter and just simply said no.

I often wished I had her self discipline, the ability to just say no to things, but I know I don't.

Perhaps it's a good thing I am not as curious as her, because now she is no more.

The police said she committed suicide, but I know that's not true.

She wasn't the type of person who would end her life just like that.

Something got to her, and I'm thinking it had something to do with that... thing she found right before she died.

She started messing with the occult after some of our friends tried to summon spirits for fun during a three day field trip.

Ever since we got back from that trip she would read nothing but books that had something to do with the supernatural.

Ghosts, UFO's, crop circles, prophecies, the Loch Ness monster, the mystery behind exorcism, Satanism, witchcraft, that sort of thing.

I often told her that it wasn't good for her health being so busy with these sort of things all the time, but she wouldn't listen, and it ended up being her downfall.

I still don't get it though.

The police filed her death as suicide, but her body was never recovered.

Not a single trace was found except for the big puddle of blood on the floor with that thing sitting in the middle.

Ariana told me about it once and what it could do, but she never told me she actually went out and got it.

Why Ariana ?

Why did you go out and look for it ?

What made me go and look for you ?

Listen to my story, and perhaps I can prevent you from making the same mistake when the same thing happens to you."


	2. Discovery

_Well, there you go, the second chapter is finally up._

_Will try to get the third out as soon as possible..._

_I do NOT claim that anything that is Hellraiser is mine._

_I am merely borrowing some of the characters for my evil purposes... :P_

_Now, on with the story..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"It all started as a normal school day.

It was Monday, which meant first period started at 9.30.

I was waiting for Ariana to show up, and as usual she was late.

She had that tendency ever since her occult obsession began.

Then, just seconds before the bell rang, she came running towards me with books and backpack in hand.

She was wearing her usual black clothing that pretty much always consisted of black pants, black boots and a tight black shirt with her long brown hair hanging loose.

Her green eyes were sparkling, which meant she had found something of great interest again.

I asked what it was this time, but she merely smiled mischievously at me and said she would tell me later.

I knew then she had found something worth while again.

I noticed that during the first and second period Ariana wasn't focused on her school work at all.

In fact, she seemed to be completely lost in a book that only was about prophecies, myths and legends.

She wouldn't even look or talk to me.

When we got a 20 minute break in between classes, I finally managed to convince her to show me what caught her interest so much.

She hesitated at first but then showed me what it was.

The image that caught my eye seemed to be some kind of box.

It looked like it was made of solid wood, and it had the most intricate inlay I've ever seen made from brass.

It was beautiful to look at, but knowing Ariana I knew there was something else beside beauty.

The small piece of text beside it didn't help much either.

All it said was that it was called the LeMarchand Configuration or Lament Configuration, made by some a French toy maker called Philip LeMarchand.

Some said he was hired to make it by some rich noble during the 18th century, others said he must've been one of the most prolific, if not undiscovered mass murderers of his time.

There were even people who went as far as calling him an "architect of the damned".

Sounded like one cheery guy.

The only other thing the piece of text said was that the box promised the pleasures of either Heaven or Hell.

It sounded tempting, but a little hard to believe.

It was just a box right ?

There was just no way a simple wooden cube could deliver something that good from the other side.

I therefore just dismissed it as some story made up by someone with a overactive imagination.

The next day Ariana was unusually late.

It just wasn't like her.

Sure, she would show up only minutes or seconds before the bell would ring, but she was never late.

When she still wasn't there after first period, I started to get worried.

Maybe she got into a car accident, or maybe some sicko got to her.

Then, luckily, I saw her walking onto the school grounds with books in her arms and her bag on her shoulder.

She seemed awfully cheery too.

I immediately walked up to her and asked her what possessed her to be so late, but she never told me.

That really surprised me, since she never held secrets from me before.

It was late at night when my cell phone started ringing beside me while I was doing my homework.

The small display said it was Arianna.

She probably had something useless to tell me again, but I ended up answering it anyway.

I started by saying I was busy, my mind still half figuring out a math equation, but when I heard Arianna's voice, I was suddenly all ears.

She sounded terrified, and I could make out she was crying her eyes out.

She kept saying "they're here, they're here..." and "this is not real... it can't be real...".

To tell you the truth it really freaked me out BIG time, because if there was one thing I knew about Arianna it was she wasn't scared of anything.

I then heard her pleading for me to come and help her, but it was already too late.

The last two things I heard before the line went dead was a strange, almost demonic female voice saying she had "found her" and, the most disturbing sound which I will never forget, the sound of Arianna screaming.

Screaming...

Screaming for her life to be spared... to get some mercy... but not getting any...

God how I wish I could be there to save her...

But I wasn't...

I'm so sorry I failed you that day Arianna...

I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Doctor Radich's log, September 21rst, 5.32 PM

Patient 137 blames herself for her friend's sudden death 2 months ago.

Claims to have heard some kind of demonic voice during the last contact she had with her late friend Arianna.

This box she spoke of however, this... Lament or LeMarchand's Configuration, seems to have a key role in her story.

I must try to obtain some more information on this object."


	3. Demons

" Doctor Radich's log, September 22nd, 3

" Doctor Radich's log, September 22nd, 3.45 AM

Had to sedate patient 137 about 20 minutes ago due to increasing fits of panic.

She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder, claiming there are creatures waiting in the darkness of her room to claim her soul.

The fits are usually over when the nurses have checked every corner of her room, but tonight sedating her was the only option.

Even after the nurses had checked every corner of her room with the lights on, the patient wouldn't calm down as usual.

Instead she started attacking the nurses while claiming they were in league with the demons.

It took three nurses to hold her down while the sedative was given.

I will ask the patient about these creatures when she's awake."

--

"Doctor Radich's log, September 22nd, 2.27 PM

Patient seems unwilling to tell me what she exactly claims to see after dark.

She just simply refers to them as demons.

Whether or not this is her way of putting the blame of her friend's death on someone else, I cannot really say.

However, upon trying to talk to her an hour ago, she said she was willing to tell about her first encounter with the creatures she now claims sees.

She told a most fascinating story, and it made me wonder whether or not these creatures actually exist.

But I mustn't think these thoughts.

It is my job to cure her, not to make it worse.

I am glad I decided to record my interview with her."

--

" "This is Doctor Radich interviewing Patient 137 at 12.45 PM on September the 22nd."

"I wish you would stop calling me that..."

"Then how should I call you then ?

You never actually gave us a name."

"My name is Lucil, Lucil Cross..."

"Alright Lucil, could you please tell me what happened after you got that phone call from your friend ?"

"I panicked... I mean for God's sake I heard her getting murdered !

How else was I suppose to react ?! Jump in the air with joy ?!"

"Of course not Lucil. But you must understand we are here to help you."

"You can't help me... Not anymore... Not after what I did..."

"Then what did you do ?"

"You probably think I'm insane if I tell you..."

"That depends isn't it ? We are here to talk about your version of what happened. Of how you were sent here."

"I'm not quite sure what possessed me to do it... To go after the very thing that took my friend...

But the part I know about, is that it all started with that box she found before she died.

As soon as she got hold of that thing she forgot everything else but that box.

It was turning into an obsession... She would hardly speak to me as soon as she got hold of that thing.

That cursed, damned box !"

"Okay Lucil, that's quite enough for today. We will continue this tomorrow."

"Why ? Don't you see them ?"

"See who Lucil ?"

"The demons... The demons that live in the box..."

"There is no such thing as demons Lucil. Now please, follow the nurse back to your room.

We will talk further about this tomorrow."

"They will come back if I go back there... You're sending me back to them just like they wanted !"

"Please take her away."

"No ! They will wait for me there ! Please you can't do this !"

--

"Doctor Radich's Log, September 22nd, 5.34 P.M

Patient needed to be sedated when she was brought back to her room.

She claimed the demons she supposedly sees are waiting for her there, ready to start their 'treatments'.

I am unsure what she means by this, but I intend to find out tomorrow.

She is a puzzle to me with her stories of demons living in a box, but not one that can't be solved."


	4. Contorted Angels

**Chapter 4**

**Contorted Angels**

* * *

_Here it is, chapter 4 of Downfall._

_I do NOT claim that anything Hellraiser, including the charming Xipe Totec, is mine, I'm just merely using it for my evil purposes. :p_

_The chapter title and this chapter itself was inspired by the song "Contorted Angel" by the band Grendel, so some of the credit goes to them._

_However, the characters so far do belong to me, SO NO STEALING !_

_Oh, and for those of you who think Cenobites aren't suppose to have hair because the movies say so, look up the comics._

_It is possible._

_And then again I am allowed to create my own Cenobites because it is my story… :p_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Doctor Radich's Log, September 24th, 2 AM

Patient's fits are increasing, only this time she was found with several cuts and open wounds on her arms and legs.

They appeared to be inflicted by something sharp, like a knife.

Some even strangely enough appeared to be inflicted by something like a sharp hook.

I have no other explanation for this except that she did this to herself.

I see no other alternative but to observe her nightly activities starting tomorrow.

--

Doctor Radich's Log, September 25th, 2.35 PM

Patient refuses to talk about what happened to her last night.

She won't say whether or not she did this to herself, all she talks about is the demons.

I have asked her to describe these demons for me, and what she told me was in some aspects disturbing.

She told me these demons live inside this puzzle box she calls a Lament Configuration, and they came out when she solved it in the hope of finding answers to her friend's death.

Ever since then she has been seeing these "contorted Angels" as she calls them wherever she goes.

She sees them in every face, hears them in every voice, until they show themselves at night.

She says they all take pleasure in her pain, in her sorrow, in her suffering.

When asked again to describe these "contorted Angels" to me, she just stared at the floor terrified before looking at me.

She said they are all dressed in black leather, almost armour like outfits, with sharp instruments hanging from their waists on chains and wire that seemingly goes through their skin.

The patient suspects they might've been human once, but not anymore.

Not after whatever had sent them refashioned them to it's own image.

She said they are all mutilated in their own twisted way, but they don't seem to mind.

In fact they seem to feel beautiful this way and rearrange their cold dead flesh intentionally to feel some sort of pain.

I shudder at the thought of something like this coming out the mind of a teenager.

She must be observed more closely.

--

Doctor Radich's Log, September 29th, 5.46 PM

One of the nurses handed me these three drawings about an hour ago.

They were drawn by the patient, or Lucil as she likes to be called.

I must say what she has drawn is quite remarkable.

The detail is quite something.

I will describe the first one.

It appears to be a woman wearing a tight but flowing black leather dress with wounds across her stomach that is kept open by, what appears to be, hooks.

She appears to be quite a beautiful young lady with her dark red, wavy, thick waist long hair, but her eyes seem to betray her.

Lucil has made her eyes completely pitch black but her irises an almost glowing red.

I can't quite place it but I can almost feel the malevolence coming off this creature in waves, even though I still firmly believe this is all in Lucil's head.

The name Misery is written as if screaming underneath the picture.

The second one is rather intriguing.

She has drawn a man, wearing some kind of armor like, black leather body suit with several wounds symmetrically going over his chest.

She has made them as red as possible and made them run slightly as if trying to recreate that the wounds are bleeding.

The way she has drawn this man's face however… is rather strange.

She has made the right side of his face contorted, twisted, while the left side is untouched.

The right side shows a… well, rather a mess than a face.

It's right eye appears to be missing, and it's mouth pulled back by wire and small hooks to reveal his teeth, formed in an almost sadistic smile.

The left side of his face on the other hand shows quite a handsome man with a very piercing green eye that is staring out at me from the drawing.

Even though it's just a drawing, I feel watched.

Lucil has dubbed this one as Chatterer / Tyler.

Again the almost screaming writing.

The third one has caught my utter most attention.

While the other two are interesting enough in itself, this one is the icing on the cake.

I can tell she has put some time in this one.

The drawing shows a man wearing what I can only describe as something a priest would wear, only made out of black leather.

Six symmetrical open wounds decorate his chest, the tips of his fingers a faint red.

His face is intriguing yet terrifying at the same time.

His head seems to be completely decorated with pins or nails, all symmetrically placed in straight, vertical and horizontal lines.

His eyes are a complete pitch black and seem to show a knowledge I don't dare to guess.

Yet his face shows nothing but calmness.

If this creature was real I would hate to be alone with him in the same room.

But of course he isn't.

If anything, he is just another representation of Lucil's madness.

A madness that seems to be growing every day.

The title she has given this unholy priest is the Prince Of Pain.

A rather disturbing title if you ask me.

Lucil is sedated at the moment because of an attempt to escape, but when she wakes up I will be sure to mention these drawings to her.

I need to know where she gets these ideas from to create these beings.


End file.
